Knocking On Heaven´s Door Leave The Devil Outside
by PinkestPoodle
Summary: 10th Chapter is up! Things aren´t always what they look like... Especially not when it comes to Prudence!
1. Default Chapter

Knocking on Heaven's Door 

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nada, nichts, nihil. I don't make any money with this and won't try to. looking to whoever owns the Pretender Got it! So don't sue me, we writers don't either, do we? (For making us admit again and again they belong to someone else…THAT is really hard ;))

Author's Note: Umm… I wanted to mention that English isn't my mother-tongue and this is my first story in English as well as my first Pretender-story. I'm really sorry for all the mistakes I certainly made (I hate grammar – it doesn't matter which language…).I don't have much experience as a writer yet so please write what you think!

There may be some German things in it, but I'll translate or explain them.

I promise an interesting meeting sooner or later…Parker…Zoe…lol

Miss Parker found herself lying on the floor. She couldn't remember what happened. Irritated, she noticed that her phone was ringing. Okay, so it had woken her up. But why the hell was she lying on the floor in her living room? Still a little dazed, she reached for the phone.

"What?"

"Did I wake you up?" Jarod was surprised to hear a sleepy, lifeless Parker. It was 4pm on a Sunday!

"You did. Well…In some kind." she managed to bring herself in a standing position and made a few steps towards her sofa where she sat down.

"In some kind?"

"Yeah…Um, Jarod? Have you been at my house lately?" Parker wondered if he had given her a nice hit on the head, which would explain the headache that was beginning to haunt her.

"Missing my presence?" he teased her.

"Like hell. I was just wondering if I should thank you for the fact that I was lying on the floor when your call woke me up."

"You were lying on your floor? Sleeping? Unconscious?" Jarod sounded rather worried. "Parker are you all right?"

"Don't you worry about me PEZ head. Just continue spoiling my free afternoon and you should better worry about your own sorry ass." Parker just wanted to get rid of him. Especially after that evening on Carthis she couldn't stand the worried sound of his voice without feeling something inside her break. Damn him! She deeply wished he would just disappear without a trace! Forever! She didn't want to think about him, she didn't want to talk to him AND she didn't want HIM to care about her. It made difficult things even more difficult.

Parker hung up. This was just too annoying. She didn't even know who to blame: Jarod? The Centre? Her fathers? The scrolls? Herself? She only knew that she needed to sleep. Now and for as long as possible.

Jarod looked at his phone sadly. Maybe she was right and this was the way it was meant to be. A life after the rules of "I run, you chase". But if it wasn't? What if there was so much more for them? No, he wouldn't accept it the way it was; he would never accept this lack of options!

"J? Everything all right bro?" Emily was entering the room "Who have you been talking to?"

When Jarod didn't answer, Emily raised an eyebrow and flicked in front of his eyes. "Hello? Jarod?"

"Uh…I'm sorry I was thinking…"

"About what?" Emily sat down on the chair next to him. "C'mon tell me you look worried and confused."

"I phoned Miss Parker and she asked me whether I had been to her house because she woke up on the floor and obviously couldn't remember why."

Emily hesitated "Miss Parker? She's Ethan's sister, isn't she? He told me about her, but to be honest it wasn't much that he knew. Isn't she one of the bad guys? Ethan told me she was good at heart but dad glared at him in a way that said that he disagreed. Tell me about her!"

Jarod looked to the ground "Well, she's…not easy to explain. She is Ethan's sister and I wouldn't call her bad at heart but she's one of the bad guys, indeed…Unfortunately." he added.

Emily just gave him a look. She didn't know her brother for a long time, but she knew him well enough to recognize if there was something or someone important to him. She couldn't keep herself from wondering how important that Miss Parker was to him and hoped that she wasn't as important to him as she feared Parker was. Though Emily didn't like Zoe that much, she knew enough about the Centre to know that it was dangerous to deal with its people – or to fall in love with them.

Suddenly Ethan ran to them. His face was white and he nearly collapsed when he reached them .He leaned on the table.

"We…have to….have to help her." he wheezed, grabbing Jarod.

Jarod and Emily looked at Ethan, shocked. Jarod immediately stood up and made Ethan sit down on his chair.

"Ethan! Who needs our help?"

"It's killing her…Jarod! It's killing her…We have to prevent it…Catherine told me." Ethan stopped, but continued after a few seconds "He's trying to get rid of her because he knows about the scrolls – He knows about your destiny and the destiny of the Centre."

Jarod bit on his lips "Parker."

(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/TBC(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/TBC/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/

I know it's not much yet…But I desperately wanted to post today LOL.

Happy Easter everyone !


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Huh! I really got reviews! Thanx!

Umm… I hinder anonymous critics! Do I! I don't know how (yep, I'm technique's best friend LOL) However, just tell me how I can change that and I'll do so immediately. Critique is always welcome!

…

Ethan and Jarod drove the way to Miss parkers House as fast as they could. Ethan, who had been trough a lot of things yet, was absolutely certain that he would never sit down in the same car like Jarod again if he was the driver and Miss Parker was in danger.

"Umm…Jarod! Would you mind driving a little more cautious? Y´know, there won't be much sense in saving my sister if we're dead." Ethan wanted to save his sister, but he didn't have a death wish – well, not one of that size.

When Jarod just gave him a look, Ethan surrendered and began to tell his brother the details of his vision instead.

"Catherine told me that a man who is powerful at the Centre found out about your and my sisters destiny and didn't really like what he found out… Now he's trying to prevent what is meant to be by killing her…but…but he's not killing her by using a weapon. It's something different. I just don't know what…"

The same time at Miss Parker's house, Miss Parker was still dealing with the headache though she had been sleeping quite a while. She made her way to her kitchen and searched or the pills she got from a doctor at the Centre a few days ago.

She looked down at the pills and snarled "You stupid things are to make me feel better – why is everything going worse since I take… Oh my god! I'm talking to PILLS!" with that she rolled her eyes and took the pills.

She sat down on a chair and simply tried to relax until someone knocked at the back door.

Great. As if this day wasn't bad enough yet.

"Whoever you are you'd better vanish before I shoot you!" she shouted a few seconds before she opened the door and froze. Jarod. If the day wasn't worth a "totally fucked up" before it was now.

"What do you want Jarod! Are you totally insane! Or do you have a death wish! Or are you homesick! I. CANT . BELIEVE. YOU. JUST. WALK. AROUND. HERE!" this was definitely too much. This one day she had to relax – THIS one day Jarod decided to haunt her with a visit. She grabbed him and pulled him inside her house.

Ethan, who had watched the scene, sighted "He is insane and yes, he seems to have a death wish. At least he was driving as if he had one considering that we thought you might be in danger."

Jarod and Miss Parker just stared at him. Ethan firstly looked to Jarod, who seemed to be quite embarrassed about the fact that Ethan gave a broad hint about how much he cared for her, then to Miss Parker who wished to be anywhere but next to Jarod.

"What?" he had to grin. "See…" he turned to Miss Parker "My Inner Sense told me you were in danger – that someone was trying to kill you. We were just worried."

Parker needed a few moments to find the right words and to make sure that she was able to act like the ice queen one more time.

"Listen boys, I'm fine. And if you don't get your asses out of here in less than half a minute I won't guarantee ANYTHING, got it!" she was sorry for acting like this towards Ethan, but she had to make them leave if she didn't want to end up at a shrink – Sydney didn't count this time.

Jarod and Ethan remained silent during the first hour they drove back. Then Ethan couldn't stand it any longer.

"What was that all about? She never behaved like that towards me. Have I done something to her?" his sister had always been friendly to him and he didn't have a clue why she had been so pissed.

"That wasn't about you…it was about me." Jarod sighted.

"Why?" Ethan still didn't know what the matter was.

"Because turning points only come if you have something to turn to…"

When Ethan made a face like an interrogation mark, he added "Something did happen on Carthis, that's why she'd like to see not the slightest piece of me again. It's easier for her that way."

Ethan stared at his brother "You…? I mean…"

"We nearly kissed, okay?" Jarod interrupted to stop his brother's fantasy.

"But there's another thing I worry about. Did you see her eyes?"

"Yup. Blue and beautiful." he teased.

Jarod ignored his statement and said "Her pupils. As if she was stoned or something. Whatever she took, I bet it wasn't healthy."

To be continued! LOL


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hey, I wrote this in the middle of the night after watching the first Pretender movie with my family (Huh, you can't imagine how BAD the German translation is! They totally shattered all the plays of words…)

So this may be… (YAWN)…Never mind…Enjoy!

I'm sorry for making Ethan a gossip – I just couldn't resist LOL

…

"What…is the matter with him?" Major Charles asked when his sons got back and the older one immediately disappeared into his room.

"Well…"Ethan made sure Zoe wasn't around before he continued. "He has to talk to Sydney. He's worried about Miss Parker…"

"That woman only causes trouble! Em told me you two went to find out whether she was in danger cause someone wanted to kill her?"

"Yeah, but when she opened the door she was quite alive. A little tired and pissed off but very much alive." Ethan told his father with a grin.

The Major's eyes widened "You went into her house? Are you completely out of your mind? She could have killed you!"

Ethan didn't know why, but he felt he needed to tell his father the details. Just like in every ordinary family tattle was something wonderful.

"Oh, my sister was a little too busy to get the both of us out of her house as fast as possible. I brought my siblings in some kind of… embarrassing situation…accidentally. Of course I didn't know about that moment on that island so I thought it was fun to drop a hint about Jarod caring for her… Guess I was wrong. Though it was funny for me, it sure as hell wasn't for them."

Even more worried, Major Charles interrogated "What kind of moment do you mean!"

"Well…" Ethan made sure nobody listened again – if Zoe was around he would cause a lot more trouble than he did by telling Major Charles about the almost-kiss – before whispering "He and Miss Parker almost kissed! She's trying to forget it and he's trying to change that…I can't help it…I think that's cute."

Staring at his son in disbelief, the Major let out a shocked "Please tell me you're kidding!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Sydney? This is Jarod. I need to talk to you."

"Jarod! I hoped you'd phone me. You're okay? You sound like something heavy was on your mind?" Sydney knew him well enough.

"It's about Parker. Is there someone trying to kill her?" Jarod asked, concerned.

"No. At least I don't know about something like that…Why are you asking?"

"Ethan's Inner sense told him so. We…well; when we saw her I recognized something strange. I have to ask you. Is Miss Parker taking any… any drugs?"

Sydney hesitated. Parker had behaved different since she was back from Carthis, but considering of everything she had been trough…"Drugs?" he took a deep breath. Was it possible that Parker tried to kill all the pain with drugs?

"Ethan and I went to her house to see if she was okay and she looked really stoned." Jarod sighted "Please look after her Sydney. I don't want anything to happen to her."

Jarod hung up and left a confused Sydney. Jarod and Miss Parker behaved very strange. And what was about that drug thing? He checked his watch. In less than 12 hours we would be able to have a talk to Miss Parker.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When Parker entered her office, she was in a bad mood yet. Still haunted by the headache, she had had to take further pills only to find herself feeling worse and worse. She felt so very frail and helpless that she began to doubt about those pills. Why the hell didn't they help? With a cup of coffee in her hands – it was the fourth one today – she sat down.

She had almost fallen asleep when she recognized Sydney standing suddenly in front of her and managed a tired"Morning Syd…"

Sydney gave her a worried look. Parker looked very pale and ill. "Are you okay? "

"I'm fine. Just didn't sleep well. This headache is still haunting me and those pills I got from one of our doctors are as useful as coffee and scotch. They're making me feel kinda frail."

"What pills? " Sydney asked, thinking that this might be the answer. Since Raines was running the Centre people were even less trustworthy than before.

"Huh? Syd, you were the one who told me to visit a doc. I did. I went down to them and they gave me those pills." Parker didn't know what he wanted.

"Could I have one of them?" Sydney asked her.

"Why?" she wondered what was going on with Sydney.

"I…I'm having a headache myself." he lied, knowing that she'd refuse to give him one if he told her about his true worries about the pills.

"Okay…" Parker, knowing he lied but not why, slowly gave him one.

"Thank you." with that he left the office to find out what it really was that was in those pills.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A couple of hours later, Broots was joining Sydney who was on his way to have lunch "Did you give something to the lab lately?"

Sydney turned to Broots immediately "I did. Did they give the results to you!"

"Indeed. But whatever you gave them: it's quite heavy. Take it longer than a week and you will hear the angels sing. What a mix of nasty substances!" he gave him a piece of paper.

Sydney just stared at it "Oh my god…"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

… To be continued:P Iknow this was a very short one...next one´s gonna be longer, promise!

Romantic part is coming...soon...LOL


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

Another chapter! That's what's great about holidays: Enough time to do all the things you love to do but usually can't because of the lack of time.

I don't know if you can call this part romantic, but it's closer to something you could call romantic than the parts before…At least it's about feelings…umm, sometimes LOL

Thanx for the reviews!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Parker! God!" Sydney was shocked to see an obviously unconscious Miss Parker when he and Broots entered her office.

Sydney quickly felt her pulse"C'mon Broots! We have to get her out of here!"

"What does that mean Sydney? I don't understand…" Broots was puzzled and shocked.

"It means that Ethan was right and someone is actually trying to kill her! C´MON NOW! There's no time!"

"What are we going to do?"

Sydney thought for a moment. "There's only one place where she's gonna be safe."

Broots nodded and together they got Miss Parker out of the Centre.

He drove to a little house outside Blue Cove during Sydney was trying to wake Parker up. Without success.

"Broots! Take care of her for a while! I have to make a phone call!" Sydney ordered immediately when the car stopped, taking out his cell phone and calling a well-known number.

"Jarod! It's me! We need you help! Something happened!" Sydney said, quickly and worried.

On the other phone, Jarod felt his heart sink "Miss Parker?" he asked, fearing the answer.

"She took some pills because of her headache. I brought one to the lab because I didn't trust those pills after what you told me and Parker looked quite ill. I was right. We found her in her office – unconscious. She still didn't wake up and I don't know any place where she could be with a doctor without fearing that they could find her. That's why I call you. Please help her before it's too late." he knew Jarod would help her, but he had no idea Jarod would be that shocked and worried.

"Where are you?" Jarod's voice was almost breaking and full of anger. If Parker died he would kill whoever had done this to her. But know there wasn't time to think about killing, he had to be with her as soon as possible!

"We're near Blue Cove at the little house near the river."

"Meet you there!" he hung up and left the kitchen where he had been eating some pizza.

Entering the living room, he grabbed Ethan.

"We have to go. I need you to come with me. NOW."

Ethan immediately stood up when he saw Jarod's pale and shocked face. "Coming."

But when they reached the door, Major Charles held them back. "Where are you going?" he just saw into Jarod's face to know that this was about Miss Parker. "You won't risk your and your brother's life for that woman, will you? Listen son, no matter what you may feel for her: You helped her so many times! Did she ever do that for you?"

Jarod bit on his lips "You don't understand that. Let me go! Please! I could never forgive myself if she died only because I wasn't there in time! She's a victim herself, she's not the enemy!"

"I couldn't forgive myself either. She's my sister." Ethan nodded.

Major Charles sighted and let his sons go. He just prayed that they knew what they were doing.

Running down the stairs, Ethan gave his brother a frightened look "You are NOT going to drive, are you?"

He didn't get an answer. Knowing there was no way out, he sighted "Oh great…"

OOOOOOOOOOOO

When Sydney saw the car with Jarod and Ethan in it arrive, he calmed down a bit. "Thanks for coming."

"Where is she?" was everything Jarod said, but his worried face spoke more than a thousand words.

"We brought her inside. Come with me." Sydney pointed to the house.

Inside the house, Jarod was immediately kneeling next to Parker, who was lying on an old bed. Taking her cold hand, he looked at her and whispered just as loud enough that she could have understood "Don't leave me. Be strong, I need you so much!"

"Jarod? Sydney says that we don't have much time. Do you think she's gonna be fine?" Ethan looked down at his sister.

"I don't know." Jarod admitted. The thought that he might loose her haunted him.

Ethan remained silent for a few moments, then he said "We have to go, it's not save here."

Holding the still unconscious Miss Parker in his arms, Jarod sat down in the back of the car while Ethan thanked Sydney and Broots for taking care of his sister. When he took his seat he let out a sigh of relief "Thank god I'm driving this time…"

When Parker slowly woke up, the first thing she realized was Jarod holding her in his arms. She closed her eyes again and thought "It has to be a dream. I don't wanna wake up – this feels good…"

"Parker?" Jarod asked, carefully trying to wake her up.

Realizing that is wasn't a dream, Parker gave Jarod a pretty shocked look. "What?..." she managed to say, but realised that she was even to frail to speak more than a few words. She hated to be helpless and in this situation it was worse than just being helpless. She didn't know what had happened, felt like she had been hit a dozen times with a baseball stick and on top of THAT, Jarod was holding her in a way that she just wanted to cry.

"Hey…just relax…it's all right." Jarod gave her a warm smile, trying to make her feel at least a little comfortable. "Try to remain conscious, okay? That's important."

"Okay." Parker bit on her lips, forbidding herself to cry. It felt so right to lie in his arms. So warm and save. She knew it would never be the way she dreamed of – it just couldn't. The Centre would destroy them as well as they destroyed everything else in her life. She couldn't fight her tears anymore.

"Don't cry. I'm here."

Parker gave Jarod a sad smile "That's exactly why I'm crying."

They remained silent for the rest of the time. When they reached a little ordinary house near New York, Parker had dried her tears and felt a little better – in fact she felt strong enough to fight Jarod when he tried to carry her into the house.

Jarod, who hadn't expected her to fight him, lost balance and fell down. Now they were lying on the ground, glaring at each other.

Ethan sighted "Could you PLEASE stop behaving like two stupid little children?" He turned to Miss Parker "You've been unconscious for hours! Please stop being so foolish, this is very serious!"

"Are you a doctor, too?" Parker snapped and stood up, only to realize that Ethan had been right. Everything around her went black and Jarod catched her just in time before she hit the ground.

"Perfect…"he rolled his eyes. Parker could be so damn stubborn!

ToBeContinuedToBeContinuedToBeContinued…

I'm really trying to write something soppy, but I guess BEFORE I do that I'll have to throw Zoe into the mix – wouldn't be working the way I want it to if I didn't ;P LOL


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

Ewwww, I got such a lot of lovely reviews! Thanks! But critique would also be welcome LOL

Settle back and read HEHE – Umm…maybe I should mention that I never liked Zoe. Yup.

German sentences will be translated!

By the way: I won't be able to update during the next days…My mother had the GREAT idea to limit my online time – means: no chance until Saturday:(

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When Parker woke up and remembered why she had ended up unconscious again, she groaned "Oh no." and pulled the bedcover over her head.

"You're awake?" Emily had watched her waking up.

Parker slowly sat up"Yeah, more or less."

"Would you like something to eat? You haven't been eating for more than a day. Jarod told me to give you everything except for coffee, scotch and cigarettes. I'm Emily, by the way, his sister." she smiled. This brown-haired woman was much more pleasant to her than Zoe.

"My name is Parker. Guess you knew that along with all the little nice stories PEZ head told you about me."

Grinning, Emily answered "PEZ head? That's good…What kind of stories? He didn't tell me any bad ones and I don't think he ever would, considering that he was with you the whole night. I made him go to bed a few hours ago."

Emily carefully watched Parker after what she said. She needed to know whether she was feeling the same way Jarod was. Recognizing he pain flashing Parker's face she knew that she did.

"I gotta tell him you woke up." with that, Emily stood up and left the room.

"Oh no! Not now!" Emily thought when she entered the living room and saw her whole family sitting on the sofas – plus Zoe. Jarod seemed to feel pretty uncomfortable – what a surprise: Zoe was snuggling against him during his TRUE love lay down behind the next door after almost being murdered.

"Hey PEZ head, Parker woke up. Hi Zoe."

"You two obviously will get along just fine…"Jarod stood up, Ethan and Emily laughed and Major Charles and Zoe simply didn't understand.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jarod carefully closed the door behind him "I hope you don't plan to do something silly again?"

Holding the bedcover close to her, Parker glared at him evilly "Haha. Very funny Jarod."

"No, sure as hell not." he sat down next to her "How are you feeling? And don't say "fine", Parker, I'm not buying that one."

Parker stared onto her hands "I feel absolutely sick. What the hell happened to me?"

"Instead of painkillers those pills were a nice mix of the nastiest things you can imagine. In other words: Someone wanted to get rid of you and almost succeeded. Sydney brought one pill to the lab, when he got the results he immediately went to your office. He and Broots found you unconscious and got you out of there, then Sydney phoned me. He probably saved your life. "

"Oh great. The only time one of that bastards is doing me a favour, Syd decides to screw everything up." Parker said in a sarcastic way.

Jarod looked at her, shocked "Parker! That wasn't funny!"

"We don't seem to be too funny today, do we?"

"Dammit Parker!"

"Drop it, Jarod! Do you think living a life like I do – if can call that a life – is fun? And don't tell me there's always hope or a turning point! It's the way it is! It wouldn't have been too bad to have his shit ended up!" Parker angrily looked into his eyes.

"Don't let them destroy you." He wanted to hold her hand, but she refused.

She gave him a hurt look "Easy for you to say. You've got a family that cares for you; you've got friends wherever you go - look at Sydney and Broots! Even the Centre's people like you! If you decided to have a nice life with your girlfriend you could have it! You're a genius; nobody would be able to find you. And now think about what I have…And everytime… Everytime I try to change something, people die."

She was right, he knew that. Lyle and Raines were the only "Parkers" left, nobody knew what had happened to Baby Parker and Tommy was murdered. "There are still Ethan, Sydney, Broots and… me."

"Like hell. Ethan is with you because he'd never be safe with me, Broots fears me, Syd thinks I'm my mother and you…"she broke off "What do you think would have happened if…after Carthis…you know what happened to Tommy. I don't want that to happen again. NEVER, understand?" she hid her face behind her hands.

Jarod carefully hugged her. She looked so breakable and helpless as if she was a little bird who had just fallen out of its nest.

"Don't…Zoe won't like that." she smiled sadly.

"How do you know about Zoe?" Jarod asked, puzzled.

"Lyle."

"And WHO are you?" none of them had recognized Zoe entering the room.

Shocked, both jumped on their feet. This definitely was going to be everything but an enjoyable talk. Obviously Zoe was quite pissed that her boyfriend was hugging another woman that gentle.

Parker was the first one to speak "I'm Parker. I suppose you're Zoe?" somehow she didn't like Zoe though she didn't really know her yet. So she added "My brother and his little buddy Cox told me a lot about you."

Zoe's eyes widened "You're the sister of this insane idiot? And don't you have a first name?"

"Not for you. Listen, girlie: I didn't do anything with him so would you mind being a little more polite? People who talk to me like you do usually don't live long enough to feel sorry for it." what a bitch. Zoe was beginning to give her the pip big time. So she decided to use a language Jarod had taught her once to tease her a little more.

She turned to Jarod and said"Ist die immer so ätzend?"(Is she always that scathing?)

Jarod felt very uncomfortable. And now Parker was beginning to be mean. That wasn't good – at least not for him. "Lass es, bitte." (Drop it, please.)

Zoe gave them another angry look "What did you say?"

Suddenly, Parker realized that she would ruin Jarod's relationship to that girl if she continued teasing her. Though she disliked Zoe, she didn't want to do that.

So she turned to Jarod "I have to go. Thanks for taking care of me." and left the room quickly. Everything was difficult enough yet.

Jarod didn't hesitate. He knew he didn't want Zoe, he wanted Parker! And if he let her go now, he would loose her. "Parker wait!" he shouted and ran after her. He had to talk to her. He had to convince her that there was a chance for them…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

To be continued…

I just thought it was nice to let Parker win this way - and not by killing someone ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I'm sorry for not updating yesterday…Give ya two words…springtime lethargy -.-

Thanx for the reviews!

I guess it will take a little longer (more than a day) till I post the next chapter…Gotta go to school tomorrow :(. But I'll update as soon as possible.

Here we go…soppy …in some kind (Don't think I'll just let them be happy, nahhhhhh…I luv writing dramatic parts most) ;)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Parker ran as fast as she could. She heard Jarod screaming her name. Why couldn't he just go back to Zoe? One more time she had to fight her tears; everything could be so wonderful if there wasn't the Centre. If she let Jarod love her they would use that to catch him – to kill them both. No, that would never happen.

"Parker wait!" reaching Parker, Jarod grabbed her arm.

"Let me go, Jarod! Please just let me go!" unable to play the ice queen, Parker couldn't look into his eyes. She knew if she did she would break.

"I won't." Jarod whispered, carefully whipping away her tears.

"Jarod I…"

"Don't." he placed a finger on her lips before kissing her gently.

In the first moment, Parker thought about pushing him away – but she couldn't. Instead, she closed her eyes and kissed him the way she had always dreamed of.

When the kiss ended, they stood there for a while, simply hugging each other. When Parker was able to think again, she suddenly jumped back.

"God! What am I doing!" Parker looked at Jarod, shocked and confused. Before turning around and running away, she whispered "I'm sorry, J."

Jarod stood on the street, a tear running down his face, watching Parker run away. He wasn't strong enough to follow her another time – Only to find out that he couldn't change anything.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Parker sat on her sofa, confused and unable to think about something else than the kiss. She needed to talk to someone about it. She just needed to talk. But was there anyone she could trust enough to share this secret with? Sydney? Yeah, Sydney was good; he always had a piece of advice…Even if nobody asked for it.

"Sydney? It's me…Could you come around?"

"Parker?" Sydney asked worried. Parker sounded as if she had cried "Are you all right?"

"Sydney, please just come around… I need to talk to someone."

"Aren't you with Jarod anymore?"

There was silence for a moment "No I'm not." Parker managed to say and hung up.

Sydney immediately left his office. This wasn't the Parker he knew. That definitely meant something – probably something bad.

Opening her front door, Parker gave Sydney a short look before continuing staring to the ground "Hi Syd."

She led him into her living room. When they sat down, Parker hid her face behind her hands "I did something incredibly stupid."

Sydney had no idea what this was about. But maybe she had… Suddenly worried, he asked "Have you done something to Jarod? Is he all right?"

"In some kind…It's just not the way you think." Parker answered, still not looking at him. "I can't … I tried to forget that Carthis thing - but what happened today…Syd I don't know how to go on."

"What happened?" trying to calm the completely confused Parker down, Sydney took her hand.

"Jarod… We… When we were on Carthis, we almost kissed. It was hard enough to tell him that this wasn't the different ending he was looking for but he didn't accept it. We had a talk about it and when he hugged me his girlfriend came in – quite a bitch, by the way. As you can imagine, she didn't like what she saw and after a short discussion I left. I didn't want to ruin his relationship. But he…" her voice broke "But he came after me and we… kissed." She gave Sydney a pleading look "Help me to forget it, Syd. Help me to go on. I don't want him to end like Tommy. I don't want the Centre to kill us."

Sydney was shocked. He hadn't expected something like that to happen. But though he was shocked, he had to smile. "You love him don't you?"

"I do. But there's no way…" Parker began, but Sydney interrupted her.

"There's always a way. Does the thought of living with Jarod scare you that much?"

Before Parker could answer, Sydney's phone rang. "Excuse me."

Sydney took out his phone and heard a sad and confused voice "This is Jarod. I need to talk to you…"

To be continued

OOOOOOOOOOOO

I know this is a short chapter – even for me – but I have some school stuff to do (yeah…I was TOO lazy the last two weeks -.-)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Here we go… the next chapter! Well, I wrote it during my lessons today (on different latin, maths and biology exercises LOL) and I'm not sure whether I'm an acceptable author when I have to listen to my teachers with one ear…

By the way: I made a wallpaper for this story ( I'm not good at that but it was worth a try ;) ) so if you wanna have a copy tell me and I'll send it to you ( I'm too stupid to upload…).

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sydney hesitated, oh how he disliked this situation! "Um…Jarod…"

Recognizing who had phoned Sydney, Miss Parker stared at him, some kind of shocked. God, this was so typical for Jarod, why the hell hadn't she thought about the possibility of Jarod calling Sydney earlier?

"Listen Jarod. I know what's on your mind cause I'm with Miss Parker right now. Don't you think you two could meet up and leave an old man out of this?" Sydney definitely didn't want to play the doctor for difficult relationships - not when it was about two people having a temper like Jarod and Miss Parker.

"No!" came from Parker as well as from Jarod.

"I'll call you back later, okay?" Sydney sighted considering the stubbornness of them; couldn't they see what he knew?

Looking at Parker again, Sydney asked "Why don't you at least talk to him? Maybe…"

"I don't wanna talk to him, Syd" Parker interrupted "Because I know where it ends. We will either scream at each other or end up kissing again. No way. It's not meant to be and we all know that."

"Why are you so sure that it is not meant to be?" Sydney knew he wouldn't be able to stay out of this. Jarod and Parker meant too much to him and he couldn't stand the thought that they might end up like this.

"I surely won't discuss that!"

"You wanted me to come here to talk, now, let me say what I want to say: I think you´re afraid of having a relationship with Jarod because you don't know what will happen. I can understand that – you will certainly be chased by the Centre – but have you ever been safe? And don't forget you're both Pretenders; the Centre would hardly have the slightest chance to find you."

Parker raised an eyebrow "I'm not a Pretender, Sydney! And yes, I'm afraid of being chased! I don't want to imagine what Lyle would do if he found us! And what if… if we weren't working? I would be alone… I couldn't come back. I don't know if I'm strong enough to risk that…"

"You are. You don't know how strong you really are. You don't know such a lot of things, Parker."

Parker glanced at him "What do you mean? I don't know about what?"

Suddenly looking a lot older, Sydney said "There are things nobody should know. They cause nothing but sadness and misfortune. Believe me, just do what your heart tells you – don't believe in a destiny which has been written down a long time ago."

"You are talking about the scrolls, aren't you? Sydney, tell me what you know! My mother has spent…"

"Your mother has died for this madness they call the prophecy. The new Parker legacy begins with you; it doesn't matter which way you choose: Both ways won't be easy to go but there's something you should never forget: There will be a boy who will end this whole madness…"

There was silence for a moment, then Parker asked "Who?"

"I can't tell you. I just hope that… you will choose the right way. I don't want you to end like your mother. I don't want the Centre to use you like they used Catherine – to create powerful Pretenders. And they already have used you Parker, you should follow your heart. Believe me when I say it will cause you less pain."

"Less pain? Great. Sounds very encouraging." Parker said ironically.

Syd sighted "I have already told you too much." he stood up and left her house.

Parker just stared at the wall. Was her destiny already certain without any chance to change it, no matter what she did? Who was the boy who would end the Centre madness? How had they already used her? And WHAT THE HELL did her so-called relationship with Jarod have to do with it all? Parker was even more confused than before. God knew how much she wished to follow her heart, but somehow everything was just … weird. Since Carthis her whole world went upside-down.

"Mom …" she whispered "Help me."

Late that evening, Parker lay down on her sofa and fell asleep almost at once.

_She sat in a garden, wearing a red dress. Suddenly a little boy with light brown hair and blue eyes ran towards her "Mommy! Cathy called me a ninny! Tell her to stop teasing me!_ "_Now a dark-haired, brown-eyed girl-probably the same age- appeared "Only because he's too stupid to play soccer!" Parker sighted "Cathy, I won't tell you another time to behave friendlier, okay? And you, Jarod, dry your tears and try it again." When the twins disappeared, she suddenly heard a voice behind her._

"_I hope I helped you, daughter." Catherine Parker smiled._

The next moment, Parker opened her eyes and gasped "Oh my god…"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

To be continued!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Needed a little more time considering I spent almost a week without sleeping a lot and got a nice kick on the soccer field yesterday ( Hell, they had ONE great hulk of a girl – why does this one decide to make me feel my bone bend?)

I wanna thank you for reading my story and for your reviews.

**Carestel;** maybe Miss Parker will become Mrs Parker one day g. I hope I didn't go on too fast this time and you didn't have to learn too long that evening! ;) .An die restliche deutschsprachige Belegschaft hier, **Daena, Miss Ice, Mercedes **und** Maggy** , thanx for reading and reviewing! A VERY big THANX to **R.Parker** (Who's too lazy to log in I guess! lollz), **Mishelle **and **Jar-Par Fan **for reviewingso constantly! **leochick**, you were right! I meant "sighed"… Looking at it now makes me feel stupid big time ;) Thanx for telling me! I also thank **mariel4000, Sirus183, kikine, Mercedes Aria, Oaive and ParkersCamp!** Hope you guys continue reading this!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Parker was unable to sleep. She had no idea how to connect all those confusing things – Sydney would have called it bread crumbs – to get something like a whole picture out of it. After a few hours her head began to ache and she decided to have a cup of coffee before thinking about it any further.

When she stood up there was short moment she felt just sick. She closed her eyes and made her way to the kitchen. This was beginning to drive her crazy. All the years she had hidden behind her ice queen mask things had worked – she hadn't been happy, but things had worked. And now so many things had happened, so many things that made her wonder about the truth she had never been told, so many things she needed and wanted to know, and when she finally started to ask more questions and to follow her heart in some moments of weakness everything became a chaos.

There was no way out. Once the first domino was falling you couldn't stop the others from falling, too. In her case, this first domino had been the almost-kiss on Carthis and the other dominos were the sleepless nights wondering about Jarod and herself, the kiss on that road, Sydney and his confusing babble about the prophecy and this…vision.

Realizing that, she whispered "If it was right or not, Sydney, my decision has already been made, even if I didn't know it…"

She knew she was thinking different since Jarod had remembered her of what she had once felt for him and was now feeling for him again "The moment I remembered my feelings for you, Jarod, was the real turning point – it was the moment my decision was made… my decision for you. But how can I tell you that after I have pushed you away? How can I get rid of my doubts and fears? I just don't know how to do this…" she thought aloud.

"Tell him. Just tell him what you think and how you feel. You can't run away this time, honey, you can't keep this dominos from falling .You either let them fall or someone will help them." sounded a voice.

Parker turned around and saw her mother standing near the window, giving her a sad smile. "Mom!" she gasped. Except for the fact that Catherine Parker was some kind of transparent, it seemed as if she was really standing there. "I don't understand…"

"There are many things, my little girl, you don't understand. As much as I'd love to tell you the truth about everything, I know you have to find out yourself…But I know now… I know you and Jarod will finish my plan – the prophecy…it's all the same in some way. In the end, everything will be just fine."

"But what is your plan?" Parker didn't feel comfortable when thinking of her mother's plan as the same thing as the prophecy.

"You will know…And whatever you may find out: Never forget that I love you and that everything is going to be just fine." Catherine vanished.

"Mom! Stay! You can't just leave me like this!" she cried. Looking to where her mother had been a few seconds ago, she suddenly recognized a piece of paper which was lying on the floor.

"This is weird! Ghosts can't leave any messages!" she told herself when reaching for it.

_NuGenesis, 151105051989 _was written there.

Sitting down on the floor, Parker held the message close to her and leaned on the wall. This was written by her mother – she didn't know how but she didn't give a damn – and it had something to do with NuGenesis, which definitely meant nothing good.

_They have used you._ That was what Sydney had said. "Oh no… Let this be a nightmare… Just let this be a nightmare…" With that, Parker's eyes closed and she fell asleep.

"_You can't do this! I beg you, don't do this! If you love her at all you won´t…"_

"_I can, Catherine, and I will. The Triumvirate has to fear us, otherwise our power is history."_

"_You can't sacrifice your daughter!"_

_Parker found herself outside an office which once belonged to the man she had called "Daddy". She could hear him argue with her mother! This was impossible, wasn't it? Maybe it was another vision? She wanted to lean on the door but before she even recognized it, she was in her so-called father's office. Weird._

"_Don't you think I don't know that she's not my daughter! I know about your little affair with my brother!"_

_Catherine's eyes widened and she remained silent while Mr Parker continued "There a much more Parkers at the Centre than most people think. My twin was given away… You know him as Mr Raines…And my beloved younger brother was sent to Belgium. The Parkers always cut off the weak branches of their family tree, Catherine."_

"_Oh my…"Parker let out, shocked. The fact that there was only one man from Belgium at the Centre made Sydney her father and not Raines! And Sydney knew it! She would give him hell the next time she saw him!_

_Catherine stepped back from her husband, carefully watching him "Is that why you're doing this?"_

_Sighing, Mr Parker answered "Believe it or not, but I love that little girl that thinks of me as her father. I'm trying to save her. The Triumvirate knows about her gift and if we don't train her as a Pretender I will at least have to create a child with this gift to keep the Africans frightened of our power. "_

"_No!" Catherine was crying "You won't do this to my little girl! And not to Jarod either!"_

"_You can't prevent it Catherine. The Centre is stronger than a mother's wishes for her daughter. Sign this and I promise nothing will happen the next years." he gave her a file with the print 151105051989 on it. _

_Parker knew that nobody could see her and couldn't resist any longer: she looked over her mother's shoulder and froze when she read the file… _

TO BE CONTINUED! I know it was short…:-/


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: The characters of "The Pretender" belong to someone else. The character of Prudence belongs to me, though (YAY)…Anywayz, wanted to mention I do at least own one of the characters in this story LOL

A/N: I finally gave myself a kick in the butt to continue this one… Thanx a lot for the reviews!

Chapters are going to be longer from now on (It´s not like I hadn´t used the time to practise LOL)

Anywayz, I´d be happy if you guys continued reading this one…though I forgot where I wanted to go with this one. Don´t worry, I just thought up something different :-)

And thanx to Ice Queen for remembering me of Jacob! I´ll do something about that, I promise!

* * *

The next morning, Parker rushed into her office and recognized Sydney standing in the shadows.

An ironic smile flashed her face as she turned to him, not saying a word.

"You shouldn´t have come here, Parker, your medical condition is still…" he began, but was cut off by Miss Parker.

"And what are you doing in my office, then?" she thought about adding a "Daddy" but decided against it. She would give him the hell of a talk! Later. Eventually.

Sydney just shrugged and remained silent.

Feeling anger burning inside her, Parker stepped closer to the elder man and spoke in a dangerously calm tone "If I find out about you trying to prevent me from finding out what the prophecy is, you will find yourself in the section for head cases and invalids" She threatened before she left the office, searching for Broots.

The gray-haired man just stared at her and shook his head sadly. No matter how hard he tried to prevent her from finding out about what would cause her even more pain than she had already experienced, he knew his chances were even lower than non existent.

---

"Good morning Prudence."

A teenage girl with long, dark brown hair turned around to face the man "Good morning, Syd." She greeted politely.

"Get dressed. It´s time."

The girl just nodded and followed his orders.

Sydney left the room and waited outside. Raines joined him and asked "Is everything prepared?"

Prudence was the one who would make him the unquestionable head of the Centre. No one would be able to stand up to the young pretenders abilities, though, he admitted to himself, it was a blame that she hadn´t her mother´s Inner Sense. He had looked after her since she was "born" and trained her pretender skills as well as everything else. Sydney had done his part as well and that probably was the reason she was still a friendly person, but Raines didn´t bother as long as she was under his control.

Sydney sighed. He had tried to prevent Raines from doing this, but after all he had to admit that he could be happy to even know about this child's existence and as frustrating as it was – he had not the slightest chance to do anything about it.

Stepping out of the room, Prudence gave them a smile.

"You look beautiful, Prudence." Sydney said, warmly looking at his granddaughter.

She was wearing black trousers, a black blazer, and under it, a cream-colored blouse. Black high heels, decent makeup and an easy but elegant hair styling made the outfit perfect. "I know."

"I´ll show you your office." Though Raines knew it was strange to hire a 17-year-old girl, he also knew nobody would dare to ask questions. Maybe except Miss Parker. But as she had no clue about the girl's parentage, he didn´t care about it. He would let Sydney take care of that.

--

"Broots! Where the hell have you been? Downloading porn?" Miss Parker snapped when she finally found him.

Broots looked confused and Miss Parkers snapping added a "terrified" to the package "I…I…saw something strange…"

"Gee, what could that be?" she barked, obviously not in the mood for "something strange".

"I…" Poor Broots didn´t know how to say it "I…saw Sydney and Raines together."

Parker´s eyes grew wide "Where? What were they doing? Stop shaking, shaggy, and spill!"

"They… we´re walking down to Raines´office with a young woman."

"What woman?"

"I don´t know…I have never seen her before. She had dark brown hair and I guess she´s in her late teens, bu…but except for that I don´t know anything. Though, I have a feeling that I know her…there was something familiar…"

Her eyes grew even wider when she remembered the file she had read in her vision. Could it be that…? No, Sydney would have told her. _They have already used you._ Or maybe not. She had to find out.

"Broots did that girl look some kinda like…me?" She asked, hesitating as she realized that this vision might indeed be reality. She felt her heart racing as she waited for Broots to answer.

"Now you mention it: yes!" he answered, puzzled.

Parker rushed out of the room "I´m gonna make these bastards pay!"

--

Prudence was amazed by everything happening to her this day. She couldn´t complain, though she had spent her entire life at the Centre, she had had everything she could ask for. Now that she was going to work for one of her mentors, everything changed.

They had decided that she should have a small house in Blue Cove and live a normal life. At least it seemed to be normal to her. She knew enough to live outside the Centre, and what she didn´t know: Until it was time, Raines didn´t want anyone to be suspicious about who she was.

"Prudence?"

Prudence seemed to be far away. Now she looked at Raines´ strict face and said "This office is wonderful, doctor. You´ll have no reason to complain about my work. I´ll do my very best."

"That´s what I expect…Miss Parker." He added the name and smiled while saying it. This branch of the Parker family tree seemed to be most promising. "Sydney is going to show you where you´re going to live and give you your car keys. He´ll tell you everything you need to know during the day." He gave Sydney a warning look and left.

Immediately Prudence turned to Sydney "What was that look for?"

"It doesn´t matter." Sydney whispered tiredly.

To his surprise, the usually calm and gentle Prudence snapped "Don´t you play smart with me Sydney!"

"Prudence…" he tried to calm her down.

"I´m sorry, Sydney. I shouldn´t have said that." Prudence said emotionlessly, a mask of friendliness on her face that reminded him much of the girls mother´s one.

"Let´s go then. Wait for me in the car, I´ll be there in a few minutes."

Suddenly, the hands of the girl trembled "Are you going to see her?"

"Whom?" Sydney asked, confused. Prudence had never asked such questions before.

"My mom." She answered quietly.

Sydney sighed heavily. If anyone recognized Prudence getting "emotional" he wouldn´t be allowed to see her anymore. She was too important to Raines as he would allow anyone to "spoil" his most important weapon. "Yes I am. Don´t talk about such things." _They are watching._

--

"SYDNEY!"

Sydney turned around to face a very angry Miss Parker. "Parker…", he started, the second time this day, only to be interrupted by Parker for the second time.

"SHUT the hell UP!" she yelled. "Don´t you think I know what you´re doing?"

Shocked, Sydney lowered his voice "Calm down or you´ll get us killed."

Parkers mouth dropped open "So it´s true?" she answered, her face paler than ever before.

"We have to talk later." Sydney whispered and walked away.

Staring after him, Parker felt tears burning in her eyes.

--

"Let´s go." Syney simply said when he met Prudence and started the car, knowing that Prudence watched him.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Nothing."

"Liar. She gave you hell. I know."

"Be quiet, for gods sake!" Sydney whispered, being sure that the car was tapped.

"They can´t hear us, grandpa. I made sure of that."

Sydney abruptly stopped the car and stared at her "How do you know?"

Prudence smiled. She had waited long for this moment she could talk to someone about what she really was. What she really knew.

"Let´s say a little bird whispered it to me."

"I don´t understand…"

"Gee, how hard can this possibly be? I lied about not having the Inner Sense." Prudence shook her head "I´m sorry about breaking this new to you like this, but grandma told me that it was about time I talked to someone."

Sydney just looked at his grandchild in shock.

--

"Broots! I´m off of here for today!"

Broots recognized something that made him feel uncomfortable and afraid at the same time, because he had never thought this was possible "M…Miss Parker? Have you been crying?"

"Shut up, shaggy! Just make sure nobody realizes I´m gone!" with that she was gone, exactly knowing what she had to do, but disliked it and was afraid of the consequences.

"Has everyone gone mad?" Broots asked himself, as he left to make sure nobody would recognize Miss Parker not being at the Centre.

TBC...TBC...TBC

Hope you liked it this far!


	10. Chapter 10

Chap 10

I hope you guys forgive me that I´ve been gone for quite a while but I had a whole bunch of personal stuff to handle and suffered a VERY bad kind of writers block... So, even if it´s been a long time I hope you still read this and review! I hope to be able to continue all my writings on a regular basis now but I won´t make any promises as I´m leaving for an exchange year on Thursday and have no idea how life in America will be.

Lots of hugs to all of you who reviewed - it really means something to me!

Well, this part focuses on Prudence and might be a bit mean... I hope you enjoy nevertheless!

Sydney still watched Prudence, eyes widened and caught between shock and amazement about the girls ability to... well, pretend. The next moment he realised that not only he but also Raines had underestimated Prudence to a degree it practically laughed at them. He should have known that the daughter of the two most important pretenders the Centre ever had would be much more than the ever calm young woman who always obeyd to everything she was told. He actually felt ashamed for thinking of her in that way.

"Get over it, will you?" Prudence raised an eyebrow and started the car "Really, it´s been annoying how easy it was to make fools of all of you."

"I´m terribly sorry, Prudence." Sydney managed to say.

"It´s okay. I just expect you to keep quiet about this." Prudence smiled at him warmly.

"You have my word."

They drove to a small, nearby house. Prudence took the keys, opened the front door and gave her grandfather a doubting look when she walked inside "Gee, the Centre really thinks of me as a grown woman. That doesn´t exactly look like the home of a teenager." she said and eyed the very old-fashioned style her living room had been furnitured and decorated in.

"I´m sure we can change that."

"Thanks, but that´s just fine with me. In a weird way I feel honoured."

Sydney had a lot of questions flying around in his head but he knew that if he stayed too long, Raines would get suspicious and maybe even forbid him to see Prudence again. So he just told her what he was supposed to tell her and left after his granddaughter gave him a hug and another bright smile that reminded him much of her mother and grandmother.

After Sydney had left the house, the girl´s smile vanished and instead she cynically laughed. "Too easy again, good old grandfather."

The Centre had controlled her whole life . They´d taken everything and everyone she had ever cared for, and even those who had had nothing to do with the Centre when she went to a boarding school for a year had deeply disappointed her. In all these years of wondering why and blaming herself for not being good enough to be truly accepted and loved, she had finally come to one conclusion: using others is better than being used by them. She had her own plans to bring the Centre down. To have her revenge. But she didn´t show it in that stupidly obvious way her father did, nor did she have the trouble her mother was having in deciding which side she was on. She was not on any side. And after she´d be done with the Centre, there wouldn´t be much enough left to cause her trouble with any bonds she could make. Prudence knew that no one would probably be able to stop her. She wasn´t like the rest of the Centre. She didn´t believe in the good in people like her father did , but in their dumbness. She also didn´t believe that money and power was everything, like Raines did. She had learned not to believe or trust in anything as this world was unsteady and nothing was to being taken as granted.

Turning around, Prudence recognized the ghost of her grandmother standing right behind her, giving her a sad look. Without a word she left the house and sat down in the shadows of a tree in the small garden that now was hers and hoped the ghost wouldn´t follow her. She sure as hell wasn´t in the mood to hear the selfish moral speeches of her grandmother who had failed in every possible way.

Unfortunately for her, transparent figure sat down next to her. "Don´t you ghosts ever age?" she mocked.

Catherine didn´t answer her question but took a deep breath "You know why I´m here."

"No, I don´t have the slightest clue. It´s not like you had been telling me the same thing over and over again in the last three years." the sarcasm in her voice was more than clear.

"I´m going to tell you over and over again, honey, until you stop being stubborn and endangering yourself."

"For the very last time, Catherine! I. Will. Not. Be. A . Part. Of. Your. So. Called. Plan. Your plan failed and you know it. You just tend to see people as something to rely on, which is not possible because they´re all stupid and led by emotion. Look at you daughter! She´s called Ice Queen , which is the overstatement of the decade, and her mood is changing from hot to cold in a few seconds. Emotions. I don´t plan on making the same mistake you did with wanting to safe everyone. I will sacrifice whatever has to be sacrificed. Just like I was sacrificed for my family´s madness. And unlike you, Catherine Parker, I don´t fear my death because I won´t be leaving anyone behind I´d care for as I don´t care for anyone. I hope you got it this time. You can´t even make yourself tell my mother about me, can you?"

A single tear slowly made it´s way down Catherine´s cheek when she didn´t respond.

"See? That is where you´ve ended up and where my parents are going to be ending up: dead for no reason with none of their golden goals ever reached because of stupidity and emotion."

With that, she left the ghost alone and went back inside. She had only left the house because she had been almost sure that Catherine would follow her and as she didn´t know whether or not the house was tapped - though she tipped on a yes there - it had been the safest way to hide her Inner Sense from the Centre. This time Catherine wouldn´t follow her and she knew it...

Ya, i know it´s short again... It´s the middle of the night here but I really waned to continue this (LOL)


End file.
